Mientras dormías
by Mina Rox
Summary: Bella es una solitaria vendedora de tickets en una estacion, su vida da un giro, se casara con un completo desconocido cuando este despierte del coma, conoce al hermano del enfermo y sin quererlo ambos se enamoran. Basada en la peli mientras dormias.
1. Compras navidenas

Nueva historia.. reeditada más bien.. espero les guste. ^^

* * *

**Compras Navideñas.**

**Pov Bella.**

Cuando era niña, soñaba con ser igual que mi padre, recuerdo hasta el último detalle de él, pero más recuerdo aquellas puestas de sol.. El era un verdadero filosofo. Siempre me decía "Bella la vida casí nunca resulta como uno la planea". .. Naturalmente en aquella época, no me daba cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mi vida.. Pero principalmente recuerdo las historias que me contaba.. sobre los sitios a los que algún dia viajariamos, sitios extraños, siniestros, desconocidos como… Nueva York..

En realidad nunca pudimos ir a Brasil ni al mediterraneo. Nuestro único viaje fué de Forks Washigton hasta Nueva York, pero no importa, las historias que más me gustaban eran las que me contaba a cerca de mi madre, solia llevarme a la iglesia donde se casaron, me hablaba de las personas que fueron y sobre que el tio Bert se quedó dormido encima del pure de papas y cosas así.

Una vez le pregunté a mi padre como sabría que estaba enamorada, y me dijo: " Bella tu madre me hizo un regalo perfecto que solo alguien que me conocía bien podía regalarme algo.. me regalo el mundo". En realidad era una planeta con una luz dentro que usabamos de lampara, pero para el era el mundo…

Pues bien la primera vez que lo ví no presisamente me regaló el mundo, más bien fue una ficha de dolar cincuenta para el metro, pero yo soñaba todos los dias con solo verlo. Acudía a la ventana del metro de Lunes a Viernes entre las 8:01 a.m. y las 8:03 a.m., era maravilloso, alto, muy musculoso, de andares elegantes, cabello oscuro y rizado, de piel blanca y ojos azules, todo un caballero, era mi principe azul.

En realidad nunca hemos hablado, pero sé que algún dia lo haremos estoy convencida de ello, y sé que será perfecto. Igual que mi principe.

-Hey Bella, entonces aceptas?- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi amiga Angela compartiamos turno casí la mayoría del tiempo.

-Perdona?- pregunté mirandola tratando de entender lo que me había preguntado.

-Te decía Bells que para Navidad vendran mis hermanos, quiza tu podrías venir y pasarla con nosotros.- dijo mirandome tiernamente. Para nadie era secreto que en esta época del año yo me la pasaba sola, mi padre murió hace ya 4 años y desde ese tiempo pasaba navidad y cualquiera que fuese la celebración del año, solo en compañía de mi fiel amigo Jake, mi perro.

-Gracias Ange, pero prefiero pasarlo en casa, es posible que trabaje ese día.- dije tristemente.

-Trabajaras en Navidad? Felix te lo pidió.- Felix es nuestro jefe y suele darme los turnos que los demás desaprovechan o más bien, dejan libres para pasar este tipo de fechas importantes con su familia, y al yo no tener una, estos turnos con paga al doble me caían muy bien. Alguién tiene que pagar las cuentas y creo que no es Jake el que lo hara.

-Sabes que estoy ahorrando- dije volteandome para atender a los clientes que ya hacian fila por sus tickets del metro.

Al dia siguiente fué mi descanso y como ya se avecinaban estás fechas tan importantes, tenía que comprar adornos.. y aquí me tienes tratando de subir este enorme árbol por la ventana. Ya que vivia en un 4 piso y las escaleras son muy angostas para poder subir este gran árbol que me dí el lujo de comprar.

-45 dolares por un árbol para Navidad y no pueden traerlo hasta mi puerta!- le decía a Jake jalando la cuerda que sostenía el enorme árbol.- pides 10 dolares de comida china en Mister Wong y te lo traen hasta casa.

Jake solo movia su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de entender lo que decía su loca dueña.

De pronto entre tanto jalar y jalar y dar pasos hacia atrás, resbale con la alfombra cayendo de nalgas y soltando la cuerda que sostenía mis 45 dolares navideños. El árbol cayó y cayó, seguido de un estruendoso golpe y el sónido de cristales rompiendose.

-Bella!- gritó el señor Newton.

El sr Newton un hombre alto y de tez blanca, cabello entre cano y ojos café claro, con una barriga casí tan prominente como la de Papá Noel, es el dueño del edificio, vive en el primer piso y desde que llegué al edificio ah tratado de empatarme con su hijo Mike, eso es lo único que me desagrada de él. Su hijo.

-Reclamación- decía el Sr Newton sentado en la silla del comedor con miles de papeles, seguramente chequeando las cuentas de los demás inquilinos.- árbol de Navidad caído por la ventana.. Como voy a poner eso en la hoja del seguro?- preguntó mirandome bajo esas gafas enormes.

-Lo siento- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Aún estan enfadados por el humo que dejó la barbacoa que hizo Mike en el pasillo- dijo mirandome sonriente. Mi puchero supongo había causado un efecto.

-Oh eso me lo perdí.- dije riendo.

-Las salchichas estubieron deliciosas- recordó el Sr Newton.

-Mire no se preocupe, pagaré por los daños- dije apuntando hacia la ventana y el árbol que aún estaba atorado ahí.

-No te preocupes Bella, mi cuñado trabaja en un cristaleria- dijo riendo y guiñandome un ojo.

-Oh bueno esto soluciona las cosas, aún así dejeme pagar- dije buscando una pequeña adornada con un moño verde que tenía en mi bolsillo del sueter.

-Hagamos un trato Bella, pagaras solo la mitad- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Hecho- dije dandole la cajita del regalo- esto es.. bueno un regalo de mi parte.- dije mientras el tomaba el presente.

-Bella! No te hubieses molestado- dijo mirando ansioso por abrir el presente.

-Me hacia ilusión- dije cruzandome de brazos- Feliz Navidad!.

-Yo aún no eh podido hacer mis compras- dijo mirandome con ternura.

-Oye papá- se escucho una voz seguida de pasos fuertes hacia el comedor donde estabamos. Era Mike.- puedo darle la botella de Ron que te regaló la prima Ornela a la gente de mi condicional?- preguntó sin darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Di gracias a Dios por esos pequeños instantes.

-No ves que tenemos visitas- dijo el Sr Newton no perdiendo otra oportunidad para ver si podíamos salir su hijo y yo.

-Hola Bell- dijo en un ronroneo que pensaba que era sensual.

-Ahí esta- dijo el sr Newton apuntando a la botella que en un principio Mike había estado buscando.

Mike se inclinó para buscar entre el buró la botella, dejando ver su boxer el cual estaba un poco manchado de algo que ahora quiero olvidar. Hizé una cara de asco.

-Bella querida- dijo el sr Newton.- Eres una chica excepcional, y pues.. Mike esta soltero.- dijo terminando la frase como mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

-Si es íncreible verdad- dije sarcasticamente- verá Sr Newton, tengo que irme… a trabajar.. si yo…

-Si Bella, ten un lindo dia. – saludo exhalando el sr Newton.

Y ahora veme aquí, tratando de salir corriendo practicamente, esta pequeña platica me quito tiempo y llegaré tarde a mi trabajo… no es qu etenga un trabajo ideal pero ayuda a pagar las cuentas…

* * *

Dudas.. aclaraciones por favor dejen un RR


	2. 911

**Segundo capi espero les agrade y tenga el mismo o mayor número de visitas ^^**

* * *

**911.**

**Pov Bella.**

Cierto día estaba en mi hora de comida, no me apetecía más que una salchicha con mostaza extra.. así que me dirigi hacia el carrito que siempre estaba afuera de la estación del metro donde trabajo.

-Hola Bella- saludó Billy el vendedor de salchichas. El tiene su carrito de salchichas desde hace ya más de 10 años, es muy famoso, puede decirse que es el vendedor de hotdogs más famoso de Nueva York.

-Hola Billy.. Como va todo? – pregunté calentando mis manos cerca de la olla de las salchichas, hacia un frío terrible ya comenzaba a nevar por las noches.

-Las ventas van muy bien a pesar del frío- dijo comenzando a preparar mi hot dog.- Con mostaza y sin cebolla verdad?- preguntó sonriendome.

-Claro.. – conteste devolviendo la sonrisa amablemente.

-Bella! Bella!- venía Felix mi jefe corriendo hasta el carrito y parandose en seco- sabía que estarías aquí.

-Hola Felix- salude buscando mi dinero para pagar mi salchicha.- Donde pensabas que estaba.. en las bermudas?- pregunte mirandolo curiosa.

-Lo de siempre- le dijo a Billy que comenzó a preparar la otra salchicha después de darme la mía.- Eh decidido recomendarte-dijo no haciendo caso a mi sarcastico comentario- como empleada del año.- terminó soltando una bocanada de aire.

-No sabía que existía eso- dije tomando mi coca cola para abrirla.

-Claro que sí- comenté sacando de la bolsa de su abrigo un papel doblado- mira aquí mismo dice.. "el supervisor Felix Cudmore recomienda a Isabella Swan como empleada del año, Bella siempre trabaja en dias de fiesta aunque haya trabajado la fiesta anterior.- seguía leyendo mi jefe pero cada vez que lo escuchaba me hacía sentir peor.- trabajó el dia de Acción de Gracias y no le importó trabajar en Navidad- terminó mirandome por encima de sus enormes gafas. Realmente soy tan patetica como para aceptar….

-Ya ya ya… - dije mirandolo señuda.- No voy a trabajar en Navidad- no es que tubiera algo importante que hacer, o alguna fiesta a la que asistir, pero quería pasarlo en casa, eh trabajado los dias festivos durante algún tiempo como para seguir haciendolo y más con estas bajas temperaturas.

-Pero te daran una bonita placa con el sello del alcalde- dijo tomando su salchicha y siguiendome ya que había caminado hasta la primer banca cercana para "disfrutar de mi hot dog".

-No le eh votado- respondí mordiendo mi hotdog un poco exasperada.

-Irás en una bonita carroza el día de San Patricio- Felix trataba de convencerme a toda costa.

-Bella ya te eh dicho que pagan extras los dias de fiesta?- preguntó dandome una mirada suplicante.

-Te odio Felix!- dije mirandolo inquisitoramente. Lo admito.. si soy patetica.

-Bella.. Erick no puede trabajar porque está enfermo y Angela no podrá sustituirlo porque tiene compromisos familiares y pues yo.. prometí a mis hijos que estaríamos todos juntos ese día.

-Venga ya.. lo acepto- refunfuñe.

-Bella, si tubiese otra opción lo haría, eres la única que …- pero no lo deje terminar su frase.

-Si la única que no tiene familia- dije tristemente.

Felix pareció entenderme así que ya no insistió. Así que heme aquí… en la mañana de Navidad sola, en la estación del metro totalmente vacía, con un poco de frío y esperando a que fuese el cierre del turno para salir e ir a mi suave y calientita cama….

Ya nada podía ser peor.. Felix se había olvidado de mi, olvido venir para que yo fuese tranquilamente a comer algo… que jodidos podía pasar para que mi día fuese peor…

-Hola…- una voz grave y con una atronadora risa me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre como matar a Felix cuando lo viese- Feliz Navidad.

Ahí frente a mi estaba mi principe azul, vestido en un traje café con un calientito abrigo café y una bufanda roja muy adoc con la temporada. Al verlo tan de cerca y con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos hoyuelos que tanto quería. No supe que decir.

El solo me sonrío tomando su ticket y caminando hasta el anden para esperar el tren.

-Feliz Navidad! Linda bufanda.. Quieres casarte conmigo?- dije regañandome mentalmente.-Estúpida Bella!- me dije mientras me golpeaba la frente levemente.

Mientras me regañaba mentalmente algunas voces un poco lejanas me sacaron de mi trance si podía llamarsele así.

Lo que mis ojos no podian creer era que 3 tipos de facha muy mala, estaban amedrentando a mi principe, uno de ellos jalo su bufanda y en medio del forsejeo, mi hermoso principe cayó a las vías del tren. Me quedé petrificada y corrí gritando ayuda..

El tren de las 8:05 a.m estaba a punto de llegar, el sónido del silbato se escuchaba demasiado cerca, gritaba por ayuda pero al parecer nadie había salido la mañana de Navidad.

-Auxilio! Llamen al 911.. Alguien a caido a las vías- gritaba sin ningun rastro de que alguien me escuchase.

Comenzé a sentir panico. A sentirme desesperada. El anden se me hacia eterno, hasta que por fin llegue y lo vi, ahi tirado con una herida en la frente y sangrando estaba mi principe.

-Señor! Puede escucharme?- pregunté sin escuchar respuesta alguna.- dios no se ve con buena pinta.

-Señorita ya llame al 911!- dijo un anciano cerca de mi.

entonces ahí cerca a escasos 30 metros estaba el tren.. no lo pense y baje hasta las vías, fui tan tonta al pensar que podría con un hombre de ese calibre.

-Dios que bien huele- dije acercandome a el- Por Dios Bella callate y actua! Señor por favor despierte! El Tren se acerca! Y es un expreso!

Lo único que pude hacer fue empujarlo con mis piernas y brazos y rodar… teniendo cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza más.

Solo sentí el viento que despedía el tren a su paso.. mi principe pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos… Sus ojos azules me veian con curiosidad y un poco asustados… para después cerrarse…

Bella supongo nada puede ser peor….

Todo pareció pasar tan rapido, entre la ambulancia, la policía interrogandome acerca de lo que había ocurrido y no pude preguntar como se llamaba mi principe, solo sabía a que hospital iría.. no lo pensé dos veces cuando Felix llegó, le dije que tenía una emergencia.. no se tragó mucho la escusa pero no me importaba, al menos no por ahora..

Me dirigí hacia el hospital y justo cuando llegue me pregunté mentalmente, como se vería que una completa desconocida llegase con la recepcionista y preguntara acerca del estado de salud de un paciente al que casi atropella el tren, sin decirle nombre ni nada..

Me arme de valor y me acerque a la recepcionista.

-Vera señorita…- leí en su gaffete su nombre- Srita Stanely, quiero preguntar sobre una persona…

-Cual es su nombre?- preguntó cansadamente.

-Bueno, es que no se como se llama, lo único que sé es que tubo un accidente en la estación de trenes.

-Quiere saber sobre una persona que no conoce?- preguntó exasperada- mire señorita hay mucho trabajo! Por favor vaya a la sala de espera.

De pronto vi en la camilla que pasaba junto a nosotras a mi principe, así que me dirigi a seguirlos.

-Espere Doctor!- gritee para que me escuchara el doctor que veía a mi principe.

-Señorita no puede pasar- dijo sacandome a empujones de la sala donde se habian metido para atender a mi principe.

-Pero solo quiero saber como esta!- dije en un susurro.

-Es usted familiar?- preguntó mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-Yo..- no sabía que decirle..

-Si no es familiar no puedo decirle nada.. asi que espere por alla- dijo apuntando a la sala de espera que estaba medio vacía.

Las puertas se cerraron con un sonoro ruido, para despues quedar media sala en silencio.

Lo que pasó después no se como ni porque lo dije.

-Ibamos a casarnos- dije en voz alta con voz trizte.

Si pensé que las cosas no podían ser peor.. estaba totalmente equivocada..

* * *

**Please dejen un RR... saluditos!**


	3. Prometida

Ya saben todos los personajes son de la maravillosa SM... la historia es basada en la pelicula mientras dormias.. yo solo estoy jugando con todo esto..

**Nuevo Capi.. subiré el proximo el viernes ...Espero les guste! Saluditos **

* * *

**Prometida**

**Pov Bella.**

Lo que sucedió después fue el comienzo de una tremenda metida de pata.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo una enfermera de cabellos rubios rojizos y de mediana edad que estaba parada a mi lado, no se en que momento ella camino hasta mi.- No pude evitar escuchar lo que acaba de decir.

-Yo..- dije sin poder artícular otra palabra..

-Señorita puedo ayudarla a ver a su prometido- dijo mirandome tiernamente.- debe disculpar al Doctor Roberts, hemos tenido mucho trabajo para ser Navidad y todos estamos un poco de mal humor.- terminó sonriendome .

Entonces caí en la cuenta cuando ella pronuncio aquellas palabras que aun resonaban en mis oídos. PROMETIDO. Ella escuchó lo que dije acerca de mi principe.. pero si debo mentir para saber por lo menos de su estado de salud, lo haré, ya después me las apañaré para solucionar todo este embrollo.

Tanya como se presentó aquella enfermera, me llevo hasta lo que era el cuarto de terapía intensiva, ahí mi principe estaría por algunas horas mientras lo revisaban exhaustibamente.

Ahí postrado en la cama, estaba mi hombre, o algo asi… Apesar de todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a el, se veía en todo su esplendor, hermoso, bello y magnifico, se veía con tanta paz.

-Hablele- susurró Tanya- Que sepa que está usted aquí.

-Sip- dije con un hilo de voz.

-El doctor Roberts vendrá en un momento-dijo dandome una leve sonrisa para después dejarme a solas con mi principe.

-Hola- susurré a mi principe acariciandole la frente- se que todo va a salir bien.

No pude evitar escuchar la conversación de Tanya con un oficial de la policía.

-Ella es la mujer que lo salvo- decía el oficial a Tanya mientras esta sonreia.

-Si y es su prometida, es una historia totalmente romantica..- contestó Tanya.

-A que sí lo es- dijo el oficial que se encaminó a entrar a la habitación donde mi principe y yo estabamos.

-Disculpe señorita..- comentó el oficial- debo hacerle algunas preguntas.

Pero antes de que contestara hizo su presencia el Doctor Roberts o eso me suponía.

-Disculpe- dijo el doctor- me temo que tengo que interrumpir.

-Si no se preocupe doctor- contestó el oficial- esperaré afuera. – dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta de salida.

-Señorita soy el doctor Da Revin- se presentó el doctor de aspecto amable y mirada cansada.

-Yo soy Bella- dije estrechandole la mano.

Después de esto, todo ocurrió demasiado rapido, hubo una especie de bandada de personas que entraron sin avisar a la habitación de mi principe, exactamente seis personas para ser exactos.

-Oh por Dios!- dijo una mujer de cabellos color caramelo y cara enforma de corazón, que corrió para tomar la mano de mi principe.- Emmett mi niño!- dijo casí en un sollozo. Emmett con que ese es el nombre de mi principe.

-Esme querida- habló con voz cariñosa un hombre rubio y de ojos azules iguales a los de mi principe, seguro ese es su padre, me dije mentalmente- todo estará bien, nuestro hijo es un campeón.

-Oh por Dios!-el no morirá verdad- preguntaba una pequeña jovensita alrededor de los 15 años, de tez blanca y cabellos rubiosal igual que el padre de Emmett.

-Jane pequeña no pienses en eso- susurró una chica de cabellos negros, y ojos claramente azules,- el estará bien.

Después de esto, el padre de Emmett se dirigió hacia donde estabamos el Doctor y yo.

-Doctor soy Carlisle Cullen- se presentó estrechandole la mano al doctor- Padre de Emmett. Digame como está mi hijo.

-El esta en coma- contestó el doctor como quien habla del clima.

-Oh por Dios!- sollozo aun mas fuerte Esme la que parecía ser la madre de Emmett.

-Pero saldrá de esto- dijo reconfortandolos a todos el doctor.

-Pero que le ah pasado?- pregunto la otra mujer como de algunos 50 y muchos y 60 y pocos años, era sin duda hermosa apesar de las arrugas de la risa que se le hacian cuando hablaba.

-Unos tipos lo han tirado del anden del metro- respondí maravillandome de mi valentía al haberme quedado admirando aquella escena.

Todos incluyendo el doctor y Tanya la enfermera que hasta apenas me había dado cuenta que estaba con nosotros me voltearon a mirar, algunos con la expresión de "quien es esta tipa" y otros como el doctor con indiferencia.

-Y ella quien es?- preguntó el Señor Cullen.

-Ella…- contestó Tanya- es su prometida.

Reynó un silencio que pareció durar horas… seguido después de un boom como el de la bomba nuclear.

-Su prometida?- preguntó la anciana.- pero si el pequeño Emmett no tiene novia..

-Que!- dijo el sr Cullen mirandome incredulamente para después posar su vista en Emmett que yacía en la cama, aún inconsiente ajeno a todo lo que yo misma había ocasionado con mi mentira.

-Emmett tiene una prometida y yo que soy su madre no lo sabía!- rompió en sollozos Esme, mientras yo me tapaba la cara con las manos, pidiendole a Dios mentalmente que me regresara a mi cabina del tren.

-Mamá calmate!- susurró la chica con aspecto de duendesillo dandole palmaditas en el hombro a su madre.

-Estaba prometido y nos venimos a enterar hasta ahora!- gritó la anciana con el enojo claramente visible.

-Tranquila Kate por favor.. – dijo por primera vez el otro anciano de ojos amables- seguro para todo hay explicación.

-Claro que la hay Garret!- contestó el Sr Cullen mirandonos a todos inquisitivamente- Es que Emmett como siempre nos quería mantener a raya de todo esto..

-Silencio por favor!- habló por fin el doctor- Esto es un hospital señores! No un circo!.

Kate la adorable anciana pareció sentirse mal a causa del alboroto, que ayudada por la pequeña Jane se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el doctor a Garret por el estado de Kate.

-Si ella sufre del corazón, ah tenido 3 ataques- dijo mirando señudamente al doctor Da Revin. Mientras yo del susto o más bien de la impresión instintivamente lleve mi mano al pecho.. ahora veía un poco más palida a kate o quiza era mi imaginación.

-No han sido ataques- contestó Kate mirando a Garret- fueron amagos.

-Y como verá- dijo Garret- su oído se encuentra muy bien.

De pronto el doctor que me había sacado a empujones de la sala de terapía intensiva hizo su brillante arribo a la habitación o circo como el doctor Da Revin lo había llamado.

-Doctor!- dijo en un gruñido el doctor recien llegado- que hace esta señorita aquí.- señalandome con su flaco dedo desdeñosamente.

-oiga oiga!- dijo el oficial de policía.. cuando jodidos se había metido ese señor aqui.- es que no entiende! Ella lo ah salvado.

-Que lo ah salvado- caminó rapidamente hasta mi la madre de Emmett quien me veía sonriente y con lagrimas aun en los ojos.

-Que no lo habían empujado del anden unos tipos?- preguntó el Sr Cullen.

-Si pero ella saltó hasta el anden para salvarlo ya que venía un expreso..- dijo orgullosamente el oficial.

-Quiere decir que usted se arrojo a las vías del tren?- preguntó el anciano que llevaba el nombre de Garret- para salvarlo?- seguía preguntando mientras yo asentía sin poder artícular palabra alguna..

-Eh dicho que sólo familiares pueden entrar aquí!- gruñó el Doctor Roberts.

-Epa epa.. que no entiende!- respondió malhumorado el Sr Cullen- ella es de la familia- dirigiendose a mi con una sonrisa como de comercial.

-Querida- dijo la Sra Cullen,- nosotros no sabiamos que tu y Emmett..- pareció pensar las cosas- me agrada que Emmy tenga a su lado a una chica buena como tú.- soltó en sollozos abrazandome y dejandome estupefacta… Que es lo que pasa con esta familia!..

Pasó el tiempo entre presentaciones y hablando sobre las hazañas que Emmett juntó con sus demás hermanos hacian cuando eran pequeños. Yo solo esperaba un momento para salir de ahí…

Tanya me miraba curiosa, así que me le acerque para hablar algunas cositas con ella y dejar en claro todo este embrollo..

-Porque ah dcho que soy su prometida!- le dije en un susurro.

-Pues usted lo ha dicho! Alla abajo.. dijo que era su prometida!- dijo susurrando también.

-Es que.. todo se ah salido de control! Hablaba conmigo misma! – dije mirandola- no entenderias ..

-Pues la proxima vez que hables contigo misma, di que eres soltera y fin de la discusión.- dijo guiñandome un ojo mientras miraba tras de mi.

-Señorita disculpe..- preguntó Garret- hay farmacia aqui?

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Tanya volviendo a su trabajo como enfermera.

-Kate quiere nitroglicerina- dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Para su problema del corazón?- preguntó Tanya.

-Para sus problemas- dijo soltando una bocanada de aire.- Hija- se dirigió a mi el anciano- hoy no solo has salvado la vida de Emmett.. sino una familia completa- dijo mirandome tiernamente…- Gracias.

-Venga señor- dijo Tanya sonriendo- yo lo llevaré a la farmacia..

Como es que me metí en todo esto… Bella estas jodida…

* * *

Dejen comentarios please ^^


	4. Soledad

Ya tenía escrito el capítulo así que para que esperar jeje..

Lo usual ya saben los personajes son de SM yo solo estoy jugando con todo esto..

* * *

**Soledad.**

**Pov Bella.**

Y ahí estabamos toda la "familia" en la sala de espera mientras le hacían mas examenes a Emmett. El Sr Cullen o Carlisle como me dijo que lo llamara, se paseaba por el pasillo y de vez en cuando me daba miradas alegres. Kate y Garret estaban sentados en un sillon, Kate tenía en sus manos un rosario, pero no parecía que estubiese rezando, solo me miraba con una sonrisa totalmente dibujada en sus labios. Garret por su parte tenía su brazo por los hombros de Kate tratando de calmarla, o esperando para atraparla cuando se me lanzase encima. Esme y Jane estaban sentadas y sus cabezas se encontraban juntas. Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado, me miraba evaluandome de pies a cabeza y en su cara había algo, una especie de mueca entre diversión y comicidad.

Me sentía nerviosa al sentir todas las miradas de la Familia Cullen encima de mi.

-Bueno- dijo sonriendo Kate- dinos como conosiste a Emmett.

-Oh bueno- respondí tartamudeando.

-No ves que no tiene ganas de hablar de eso- contestó Esme dandole una mirada severa a Kate.

-Pues nos vendría bien escuchar una bonita historia- dijo mirandola igualmente con el seño fruncido.

-Como sabes que fué bonita?- preguntó Garret removiendose en el asiento.

-Claro que lo fué- dijo Kate guardando su rosario en su bolsa blanca.

-Como se llamaba la chica que Emmett conoció en aquel bar?- preguntó Carlisle pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?- preguntó Kate mirandolo reprobatoriamente.

-Rosalie Hale- dijo Carlisle casi burlandose de su apellido como si no fuese uno de los más importantes de todo Nueva York.

-Oh sii Rosalie Hale- contestó Alice mirando al techo como si este fuese muy interesante.

-Lo único que sé es que era una chica demasiado engreída- dijo Carlisle riendo.

-Pero era una buena chica- dijo Esme mirandome tiernamente.

-Entonces se lo has robado a Rosalie!- dijo divertida Jane.

Mi cara durante toda esta platica paso de ser de asombro a una sonrisa totalmente divertida.. Creo que no me cansaría de esta familia.

-Estoy segura de que esto fué amor a primera vista- dijo sonriendo Kate- sabes. Yo se mucho de estás cosas- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-Deja que ella lo cuente Kate!- reprendió Garret a su compañera de asiento.

-Ya lo esta contanto Garret- dijo malhumorada Kate.

-Mira lo que tengo que aguantar- me dijo divertido Garret- Cuando Kate se enoja, siento como si me enviara una especie de corrientes electricas por todo el cuerpo, es algo loco pero el tiempo que llevo conociendola siempre me pasa esto.- dijo riendo aún mas.

-Seguro que te conquistó con ese coche tan bonito que tiene- comentó Kate no haciendole caso al comentario de Garret.

-Cuentanos Bella que fué lo que te atrajo más de el- dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Creo que fué su sonrisa- dije sonriendo y suspirando.

-A que sí- comentó Carlisle- Si desde pequeño nos aseguramos de que usara frenillos y toda clase de aparatos para que sus dientes fuesen perfectos.

-Si el pobresito tenía un diente chueco, y eso empeoro con el tiempo- dijo Esme tratando de explicar- no es como Edward que siempre tubo una dentadura espectacular.

Sentí la necesidad de preguntar quien era ese Edward pero aun eran desconocidos para mi, así que me quede con la duda.

-Bueno- dije- nos vimos y me sonrío… y desde ese dia supe que mi vida ya no sería igual.- terminé en un susurro.

La tarde pasó sin más complicaciones, los padres de Emmett se fueron a casa junto con Alice y Jane. Después de haberme contado como conoció a su primer esposo y padre del Sr Cullen, Kate decidió retirarse para descansar junto con Garret, que hasta este momento me di cuenta que no era su pareja, no aún como reitero Garret en tono jugueton.

Me dirigí hacia mi departamento, habia nevado y por lo tanto hacia un frío terrible. Mis manos y pies estaban helados, lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarme al lado de Jake y ver un poco de televisión para después descansar.

-Mañana por la noche a las 8- escuché una voz nasal que de inmediato reconocí. Mike…

-Que?- pregunté exasperada.

-Tengo boletos para el patinaje- dijo sacando 2 boletos de su chamarra.- Ya sabes.. tengo contactos.

Rode los ojos y segui mi camino dejandolo parado a mitad de escaleras.

Era pasada la media noche, y no podía dormir.. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido hoy, supe el nombre de aquel principe que tanto amaba, o pensaba amar.. Conocí a su familia que por cierto era fuera de serie y de un dia para otro estaba comprometida con un hombre al que solo veia escasos 3 minutos de lunes a viernes…

Aquel hombre al que había salvado de morir en las vías del tren, aquel hombre que yacía en una cama de hospital hoy mismo y solo.. Así que me decidi a ir al hospital y pasar un rato quiza y sersioarme de que Emmett estaba bien.

Llegué al hospital y rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett, el se encontraba en el mismo lugar obviamente, se encontraba con tana paz, y tranquilidad.. Que pasaría si todo estose supiera, si un dia llegara esa tan Rosalie y dijera que ella es la prometida y no yo, que diriía Kate si se enterara que todo esto es un error, acaso la mataría de un disgusto? De pronto lasganas de decir toda la verdad se fueron apagando seguidas de una necesidad de decirselo a alguien.. y que mejor que Emmett.

-Te preguntaras que hago aquí a mitad de la noche?- pregunté a Emmett que yacía en la cama.-pero supongo primero debo presentarme, me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque me gusta más que me digan solo Bella. Dejame decirte que tu familia piensa que tu y yo estamos comprometidos- dije tomando aire-yo nunca eh tenido novio, debes saber que esto es para mi muy repentino…-guardé silencio tratando de ordenar mis ideas y observar lo apasible que se veia Emmett. –yo no quería que esto pasara y ahora no se que hacer… si estubieras despierto yo no estaría metida en este lío… pero no vayas a pensar que te estoy culpando.. pero sabes… cuando era niña- dije caminando hasta la silla y sentandome- siempre me imaginé como sería mi vida cuando creciera.. ya sabes.. los sueños normales.. una casa, que tendría una familia y cosas así.. no puedo quejarme pues tengo un perro su nombre es Jake, tengo un departamento que es mío, y un control remoto lo manejo yo sola eso es importante sabes… pero.. nunca eh conocido a nadie con quien poder reir… dime Emmett conoces el amor a primera vista?- pregunté acariciando su frente.- seguro que eres demasiado sensato para eso.. en alguna ocasión has visto a alguien y te has preguntado que si esa persona te conociera bien seguramente abandonaria al modelo perfecto con el que estubiera y sabria que tu serias el amor de su vida y con el que quisiera envejecer?- termine limpiando una solitaria lagrima que rodo por mi mejilla. Al decir esto recordé como Garret cuidaba y protegía a Kate .. yo quiero un amor como el de ellos…

Todo esto me hacía reflexionar, acaso no merecía yo estar con alguien que pudiera hacerme y por consiguiente yo también hacerlo feliz?..

-Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado?- pregunté tratando de tragar el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta. – te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma…

Y me quedé ahí, mirando a Emmett, velando su sueño.. y pensando las mil y una formas de salir de todo esto..

* * *

**Comentarios please! solo hay visitas y si son un gran número de visitas pero nadie comenta nada u.u**

**Saluditos  
**


	5. Navidad tardía

**Hola!**

**Bueno hay muy pocos comentarios perooo no importa jeje.. ya que verdad XP.. **

**Ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa SM.. y yo solo juego con la historia..  
**

* * *

**Navidad tardía.**

**Pov Bella.**

Desperté con el ajetreo que se escuchaba afuera de mi departamento, abri mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a un hombre dormido a mi lado. Comenzé a mirar a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que no me encontraba en mi departamento y claramente no había dormido en mi cama, sino en una silla de hospital al lado de Emmett que se encontraba de la misma manera lleno de paz y tranquilidad como la noche anterior.

Me dolía un poco la espalda así que me endereze poco a poco tratando de apasiguar el dolor, pasé rapidamente mis manos por mi cabello para peinarlo un poco y que mi aspecto no se viese tan mal como seguro estaria.

Vi mi reloj y ya eran las 8 de la mañana, no me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que fuese esa hora ya que mi turno en la estación del tren comenzaría hasta las 12.

-Adios Emmett- me despedi de mi amado principe y justo cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaban en todo su esplendor la familia Cullen a esepción de Alice.

-Bella!- dijeron en forma de saludo al únisono.

-Hola- salude en un susurro.

-No sabiamos que estabas aquí- dijo Esme sonriendome.

-Has estado aquí toda la noche?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Si- volvi a susurrar, sin duda a mi cuerpo le hacía falta su dotación de cafeína urgentemente.

-Eres como yo- decía sonriente Kate- puedo dormir en cualquier parte- terminó soltando risitas para caminar hasta la cama de Emmett.

-Te aseguro que no miente- comentó Garret siguiendola, era tan especial la manera en que Kate y Garret se comportaban el uno con el otro, sin duda a eso se le llama amor..

-Abuela tu corazón- comentó Jane dirigiendose también para besar a Emmett en la mejilla.

-Como esta Emmett?- preguntó Esme tomandome por sorpresa.

-Pues tiene un poco más de color- dije mirando a Emmett detenidamente.

-Si, ves Esme, él tiene un poco de color- dijo Carlisle repitiendo las mismas palabras que había dicho.

-Si ya lo creo se le ve un poco mejor- contestó kate.

-Bien, saben yo tengo que irme- dije en forma de despedida, si no me iba en este momento seguro todo lo que tenía planeado para antes del trabajo se hecharía a perder, no es que tubiera muchas cosas que hacer pero no habia hecho la colada y ya urgía…-me ah encantado volver a verlos.

Esme pareció decirle algo en el oído a Carlisle ya que este se apresuró a hablar.

-Ya ya cariño ya voy- contestó a lo que sea que Esme le haya dicho.

-No hemos podido celebrar la Navidad así que nos encantaría que nos acompañaras Bella- dijo Carlisle en un tono tan paternal que casí me hace llorar.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo – contesté automaticamente.

-Edward vendrá- chilló Jane emocioanda.

-Es verdad! Aún no conoces a Edward- dijo Esme dando brinquitos.

-No aún no- dije mirandolos detenidamente a cada uno.

Carlisle sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y comenzó a escribir lo que me pareció la dirección de su casa.

-Entonces te esperamos esta noche?- volvió a preguntar con ojos suplicantes.

-Espera mira- dijo Carlisle dandome otra tarjeta- anota ahí tu número telefonico, Esme te llamará y te convencerá.

-Esta bien- dije tomando la pluma y anotando mi número.

-Mira Bella, toma nuestra tarjeta si cambias de opinion solo llamanos,- dijo Carlisle mirandome- nos dedicamos al negocio de compra de muebles en testamentarias.- dijo entregandome la tarjeta que tenia letras elegantemente escogidas que decia "Cullen".

-Bueno esta bien- dije sonriendoles- ya la tengo asi que debo irme.

-Adios- dijeron todos mientras yo salía rapidamente por las puertas de la habitación.

Me dirigia hacia el elevador cuando un enfermero se me acercó con una caja llena de cosas y un portafolio que me resultó muy familiar.

-Sra Cullen aquí estan las cosas de su esposo- dijo dandome la caja.

-Que no es mi esposo!- me sorprendi a mi misma gruñiendole al enfermero.

-Oh lo siento, su prometido- dijo el enfermero conteniendo una risa.

No me di cuenta que el elevador se había abierto y frente a mi tenia a un tipo de aspecto elegante, vestido totalmente de negro, cabellera rubia un poco larga que tenia muy bien peinada y amarrada en una liga. De ojos claros casi tan azules como los de Emmett.

-Eres la novia de Emmett?- preguntó mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-si- contesté exasperada, necesitaba urgentemente café y nadie me estaba poniendo esto muy facil.

-Me llamo James Richardson soy compañero y amigo de Emmett , trabajamos en la misma oficina.- me dijo ofreciendome una tarjeta.

-Tengo prisa sabes- comenté irritada.

-Si bueno la cosa es que Emmett es un buen tipo, ah sufrido algunos accidentes en todo este tiempo- dijo mirandome detenidamente.

Solo suspiré aun mas irritada que antes, quería irme ya..

-Más con el accidente que le pasó el mes pasado- dijo evaluando mi reacción.

-Accidente?-pregunté un poco alarmada.

-Pues claro que fué un accidete- repentinamente James había subido su tono unas cuantas octavas mas.- te dijo que fué culpa mia? – preguntó ya con el enojo claramente visible- mira estabamos jugando baloncesto, yo llevaba un bolígrafo, soy abogado! Es muy normal!- dijo soltando una bocanada de aire.- Maldición, yo que iba a saber que ese boligrafo se le iba a enterrar tu sabes alla abajo…

-Que!- exclamé mirandolo atónita.

-Ya te dije!- gruño James- no fué mi culpa que le quitaran una de sus bolas!.

-Oh por Dios!- chillé mientras James me dejaba ahí parada en un estado de shock.

Emmett era un tío con muy mala suerte para mi gusto, me dije mentalmente mientras caminaba hasta tomar un taxi para llegar a mi departamento.

Esa misma tarde en mi hora de comida como siempre, me dirigi hacia el carrito de hot dogs de Billy, esta vez me acompañaba Felix al cual desde que habiamos estado hablando le conté absolutamente todo sobre lo que había ocurrido desde el accidente de Emmett.

-pero dime que importancia tiene?- preguntó Felix mordiendo su salchicha y mirandome.

-Que que importancia tiene?- contesté exasperada.- Creen que soy su futura hija politica! Y la abuela tiene un problema del corazón.! Si le digo la verdad se puede morir y caera sobre mi consiencia! -Respondí tomando aire.

-Pues entonces sigue mintiendo- contesto Felix como si eso fuese muy normal.

-Si Bella- dijo Billy que preparaba mi hotdog.- cuando Emmett se despierte del coma la familia estara muy contenta y hasta te daran las gracias.

-De acuerdo- conteste- pero si no sale del coma?

-Entonces no les digas nada- dijo Felix.- y ni quien se entere.

-Hay noo!- Exclamé sin poder salir de mis metidotas de pata.

-Escucha Bella!- dijo Billy- Cuando mi madre se enteró de que me iba a casar con mi mujer, se le reventaron los intestinos- dijo como quien hablase del Clima.-Si les dices la verdad ahora será como matar a la abuela.

-Oh Dios mio!- dije- no tengo salida verdad..

Esa noche salí directo a mi casa, no tenía pensado ir a ver a Emmett ya que había pasado la noche ahí, no sería hasta mañana que me daría una vuelta por el hospital. Estaba dandole de comer a Jake, y calentando en el microondas una cena congelada, cuando comenzé a pensar en la Familia Cullen, imaginaba a Kate comentando toda clase de historias locas, a Garret tratando de tranquilizarla, a los señores Cullen abrazados y mirando aquella escena, a Jane abriendo sus regalos y Alice con la camara de video captando todo aquello que pasaba.. entonces me decidi, corrí a mi habitación para escoger algo más o menos descente y partir a la casa Cullen…

* * *

**Dejen un hola aunque sea por fis XP**


	6. Cena de Navidad

**HOLA!**

**BUENO PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI.. CREO QUE EL PROXIMO**

**SERA UN POV EDWARD, YA PRONTO SE COMENZARA A VER LA RELACION**

**QUE HABRA ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA JEJE  
**

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

El taxi parecía ir muy rapido, o al menos así senti el viaje hasta la Casa Cullen, era un bonito vecindario, con casas enormes y hermosas, bayas blancas y la mayoría estaban adornadas con luces navideñas. Me detube en el portón de la casa de los Cullen, observando la casa en su majestuosidad, no era una mansión, pero si se notaba el buen gusto por parte de la señora Cullen, y los detalles alocados de los adornos que me suponía eran de Kate, y el enorme muñeco de nieve hecho en el jardín quiza por Jane, de pronto comenzé a sentir que esto era un error, convivir con la familia a la que le menti… Esto si sera un caos.

-Que estas haciendo Bella- Susurré para mi misma.

Entonces decidí caminar de regreso a la calle, quiza podría alcanzar al taxi que recién me habia dejado, agarré bien el macetero que tontamente había comprado para regalarselo a Esme como un detalle de gracias por haberme invitado a esta cena, cuando una voz muy familiar me hizo saltar de la impresión.

-Bella!- chilló Garret caminando hasta mi, con su inconfundible chaleco a rayas y su boina asturiana.

-Hola Garret- saludé dandole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Has venido!- dijo emocionado.- Ven hazme compañía, no me gusta fumar dentro de la casa- dijo tomandome del brazo y jalandome hacia los pequeños escalones del porche.

-Claro- susurré dejandome llevar por mi anciano amigo.

Nos sentamos en los escalones, como si fuese un dia de verano y no un dia de invierno en el que las bajas temperaturas causaban nevadas. Instintivamente calente mis manos haciendo fricción una con la otra.

-No te molesta esperar o si?- peguntó mientras sacaba un puro de su chaqueta.

-No claro que no, estoy bien- contesté sonriendo.

-Sabías Bella- comenzó a hablar mientras encendía su puro lentamente- que soy el padrino de Emmett?

-Pensé que para ser padrino necesitabas ser Catolico- comenté, Kate había hablado de las religiones el dia en que los conocí.

-Kate piensa en todo- dijo riendo- donó 50 sillas plegables para el Bingo del Padre Smith.

Los 2 nos soltamos riendo mientras imaginaba a la dulce Kate tratando de convencer o más bien comprar al sacerdote.

-Sabes el papel del padrino para los Catolicos es muy importante- comenzó a hablar de nuevo al terminó de nuestras risas. –Significa que practicamente eres parte de la familia.

-Oh si- dije borrando mi sonrisa- tener una familia es algo importante, mas en esta época del año.

-Y tu vives aún con tus padres?- preguntó mirandome tiernamente.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, de que Garret me abrazara, pero me contube.

-No, mi madre murió cuando yo nací.. y mi padre…- hize un silencio para tragar el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta- hace alrededor de 5 años mi padre cayó enfermo, viviamos en Washignton, en un pueblo muy lindo Forks…- comenté mirando el cielo estrellado mientras me abría ante Garret.- luego tubimos que trasladarnos a Nueva york para que mi padre fuese a un centro de Investigación.

-Ese termino medico significa "caro" verdad?-preguntó mientras saboreaba su puro.

-Si fue muy caro- contesté recordando todos los sacrificios que tubimos que hacer mi padre y yo al adentrarnos a esta aventura como el la llamaba.- tube que dejar los estudios y comenzar a trabajar, trabajé en muchos empleos nada bien pagados hasta que conocí a Felix mi actual jefe y me ofreció trabajo en el metro.. después mi papá dijo que ya estaba harto de tanto luchar y se dio por vencido… y murió.- dije en un susurro.. mientras Garret limpiaba mis mejillas por las lagrimas que sin querer habia derramado ya.

-Mi mujer murió a la edad de 51 años, en Febrero de hace 3 años, fue una epoca dificil- comentó Garret.- Kate y yo eramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ella me ayudó a salir de todos mis problemas.

-Son buenos amigos?- pregunté calentando mis manos de nuevo.

-Los mejores, y me eh dado cuenta que la amo como no tienes idea.- dijo soltando risitas- Los Cullen me acogieron como un miembro más de la familia, jamás permitiría que les hicieran daño- dijo mirandome detenidamente.

-Yo tampoco- dije firmemente, entonces sentí la necesidad de decirle toda la verdad a Garret.- Garret yo.. tengo algo que decirte..

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a una Esme sonriente y con el mandil navideño puesto.

-Bella!- chilló mirandome alegremente.- Has venido! Que sorpresa! Hola Garret- saludó- Pero que hacen aquí! Hace muchisimo frío.. entren ya…pasen pasen! Kate preparó ponche!

-Un buen consejo- susurró Garret en mi oído.- Bebe refresco!.

-Oigan familia- gritó Esme- ha llegado Bella!.

En ese momento una bandada de la familia Cullen atravesó el porche, Jane saltó hacia mi abrazandome tan efusivamente que de nuevo me dieron ganas de llorar, Carlisle se limitó a sonreirme mientras que Kate rapidamente me dio un vaso de su famoso ponche como ella lo llamaba.

Como lo dije antes.. no me cansaría de esta familia..

Entramos a la casa, tenía un toque de aroma a canela, quiza por la navidad pero era esquisito, dentro estaba aún mas adornado y se sentía a mas no poder el ambiente familiar.

Tdos estabamos sentados en la sala, esperando a alguien, quiza a Alice que no estaba por ahí cuando llegue a la casa.

-Alice se esta tardando demasiado- dijo Carlisle mirando su reloj.

-Querido Alice jamás llega tarde, debió estar trabajando- suspiro aliviada mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, dando a conocer a una masa negra que parecía volar por la sala.

-Hola familia!- chilló Alice dejando caer cajas y cajas de regalos, me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de regalos que ella sola habia cargado hasta la casa.

-Hija porque tardaste tanto?- preguntó Esme acomodando las cajas faltantes bajo el árbol.

-Jazzy estaba en casa de sus padres, su tia Muriel no dejaba de persuadirlo para quedarse con ellos. – dijo dandome una mirada- Bella! Has venido!

-Si- susurre mientras sonreía.

En ese momento entró un hombre rubio de ojos azules y muy alto. Miraba a todos sonriendo.

-Bella te presento a mi prometido Jasper- dijo tomandolo del brazo.

-Mucho gusto Bella, soy Jasper Whitlock.- dijo dandome la mano.

-El gusto es mío- contesté haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Bella es la novia de Emmett- chilló Alice emocionada.

-Ella no es la novia de Emmett- replicó Jasper mirando a todos sonriendo.

De pronto todos parecieron enmudecer, yo solo me limité a tragar saliva mientras observaba a toda la familia mirarse unos a otros, hasta que Alice desidió romper el silencio.

-De que estas hablando Jazzy! Clar que es la novia de Emmett.

-Es que si Emmett tubiese una novia yo lo sabría- dijo dandome una mirada de disculpa.

-Emmett estaba demasiado aislado de la familia- comentó Carlisle frunciendo el seño.- no había sido muy amable con nosotros ultimamente.

-Bien ya que estamos todos juntos pasemos al comedor- dijo Esme para cambiar abruptamente de tema.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, mientras yo pensaba claramente quetodo esto era un error, pero poco a poco se fue apasiguando mi miedo ya que la pequeña y nada linda situación que había ocurrido hace algunos instantes se había olvidado.

La cena transcurrío entre risas, y bromas. Algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada, más bien me encontraba sumamente emocionada al mismisimo nivel de las lagrimas, pero como una buena Swan como mi padre solía llamarme, no derrame ni una sola lagrima.

-Mira este es Edward y Emmett cuando tenían 10 años- decía Alice mostrandome una foto donde un chico de cabellos rizados y otro de cabellos color bronce se encontraban abrazandose y sonriendo.

-Oh son adorables- contesté sonriendo.

-Haber venga que eh traído la camara- decía una Kate mas emocionada que de costumbre.

-Venga Bella acomodate con nosotros para las fotos- decía Jane jalandome del brazo.

No se cuantas fotografías habían sacado, pero claramente estaba totalmente ciega a causa del flash de la camara, atontada me senté en el borde del pequeño sillón parpadeando rapidamente para despavilarme un poco.

-Bebes más Kate?- preguntó Garret tomando la botella de vino.

-Oh ya no más- comentó Kate sentandose en la silla.- pero no menos que el año pasado- terminó soltando risas tontas.

-Oh Kate me has engañado!- dijo riendo mientras Alice y Jane se levantaban para coger las cajas de regalos debajo del árbol.

-Y dime Bella, donde se conocieron tu y Emmett?- preguntó Jasper mirandome fijamente.

-En la estación del metro- dije repitiendo la misma historia que hacia algunos dias les había contado a los Cullen.

-Algo romantico no es cierto.- dijo depositando su copa de vino en la mesita de la sala.

-Haber este es para ti Jazzy- dijo Alice pasandole una caja a Jasper.

-Gracias mi amor- contestó sonriendo y habriendo rapidamente el regalo.

Mi vista comenzó a vagar por cada uno de los Cullen, Jane abría emocionada sus regalos, un par de guantes de diseñador que Alice había traido de su viaje a París; Carlisle abriendo su regalo y con cara de asombro veía un reloj muy fino; Esme sonriendo y besando a su esposo y abrazando al mismo una caja donde yacía un brazalete con la letra E; Kate y Garret riendo y seguramente diciendose cosas al oído.

-Este es para ti Bella- chilló Jane- de parte de todos nosotros.

No me esperaba esto de ellos, un regalo… me sentí un poco rara, al haber llegado e irrumpido en su vida de esta forma, ellos me han acojido y lo único que podia hacer es quedarme callada por miedo a que algo malo le ocurriese a Kate o miedo a lastimar a toda esa hermosa Familia, entonces comprendí lo que debia hacer.. Callar…

Comenzó a hacerse más y más tarde, entonces decidí irme a casa. Chequé mi reloj y ya casí darian las 3 dela madrugada.

-Es tarde- dije a Esme que se encontraba a mi lado- tengo que irme.

-Bella pero si es muy tarde, con mayor razón deverías quedarte- comentó Alice apilando los platos del postre.

-No quiero incomodar- dije claramente.

-Estas loca! Claro que no lo haces- comentó Alice mirandome y tomandome del brazo.

-Te quedaras en la habitación de Edward, el no llegará hasta pasado mañana seguro estaras comoda- dijo Esme mirando a Alice- hija llevala a la habitación de tu hermano.

-Claro mamá!- chilló Alice jalandome hasta las escaleras.

Que remedio, como me iba a desepcionar a los Cullen, además no me apetecía irme aún.. aunque una parte de mi decía que todo esto no me llevaría a algo bueno…

* * *

**BUENO PUES COMENTEN SI QUIEREN, Y PUEDEN JAJA**

**SALUDOS **

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ^^**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI  
**


	7. Un Angel

**Hola a todos !**

**Bueno aqui tienen otro capi**

**es un Pov Edward haber como me salio jeje**

**ya saben los personajes son de SM **

**yo solo juego con la historia ^^  
**

**

* * *

Un Angel.**

**Pov Edward.**

Conduje casí toda la noche para poder llegar a tiempo para la cena, que según mi madre era una especie de Navidad tardía.. por el accidente que tubo mi hermano Emmett.

Pensaba sobre el caos que seguramente sería en casa, la conmoción de mi madre sobre que su hijo favorito habia sufrido tal accidente.. Había querido volver de este viaje cuando Alice me llamó para avisarme que Emmett estaba en el hospital, pero mi padre practicamente me obligo a quedarme y seguir tratando de ganarles a las demas testamentarias los muebles de la familia Grant, cosa que obtube por mi insistencia.. por eso heme aqui en la madrugada, exactamente las 4 de la mañana arribando a mi hogar…

Baje del camión que en la caja llevaba grabadas las letras de nuestro apellido. Caminé hasta la verja de la casa, me maraville por escasos segundos admirando la decoración navideña, el dia que había partido por cuestiones de trabajo, Alice y la abuela Kate estaban decorando la casa, la verdad es que es muy divertido verlas discutir y que la abuela Kate comienze con sus extrañas y locas hisotiras de cuando conoció al abuelo Carlisle. Sonrei silenciosamente caminando por el jardín y buscando en mis bolsillos las llaves de la casa, a esta hora no quería que mi madre se despertara.

Entre silenciosamente, todo estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras, no me apetecía nada asi que lo mejor que se me ocurría era irme a mi cuarto a descansar, ya mañana preguntaria sobre la salud de mi hermano y tal vez ir a visitarlo. Llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y abri haciendo el menor ruido posible, la luz que entraba por la ventana daba exactamente a mi cama, me sorprendi al ver a alguien en ella. No sabía que tendríamos visitas.

Camine lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno hasta llegar al borde de mi cama, ahi se encontraba una mujer, su suave cabello de un extraño color oscuro adornaba mis almohadas, su cuerpo finamente acomodado encima de mi colchón, su mano tocaba ligeramente su barbilla, su nariz era pequeña pero hermosa, su boca estaba entreabierta, sus labios rosados y delineados delicadamente se veian jugosos, tube que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no pasar mi dedo por sus suaves y labios.. en mi cama no había una mujer. .. sino un angel.

Toque mi barbilla un par de veces, no sabía que hacer, si despertar a aquel angel o ir a avisarle a mis padres, o quiza darle las gracias a Alice o Jane por este regalo de Navidad que tan hermosamente fue colocado en mi cuarto.

Supongo me tocara dormir en la sala, ya mañana preguntaré todos los detalles… me gire para abrir lentamente la puerta y salir de ahi, cruze el umbral para pararme en el pasillo, mientras todavia en mi mente se recreaba una y otra vez la escena de aquel angel recostado y dormido en mi cama, creo que no sere capaz de quitar las sabanas se quedaran ahi por el resto de mi vida.

-Edward!- una voz extremadamente familiar me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Jane pequeña como estas?- dije mientras abria mis brazos y envolvia a mi dulce hermanita.

-Pensé que volverias en 2 o 3 dias- dijo separandose lentamente de mi.

-Pues quise darles una sorpresa- dije dandole una pequeña sonrisa- pero el sorprendido fui yo.

-Como? Porque?- preguntó mi hermanita.

-Pues vaya regalo de navidad- dije mirando mi puerta como si tubiese vista de rayos X.

-Ya has abierto tus regalos! Te gusto la camisa que te compre?- pregunto dando brinquitos.

-Oh bueno me referia al regalo que tengo en mi cuarto- dije riendo ante el seño fruncido de Jane.

-De que estas hablando?- preguntó de nuevo comenzandose a exasperar.

-De la hermosa mujer que esta en mi cama- dije tratando de esconder mi maravilla.

-Oh! Es Bella- dijo restandole importancia.- Es la novia de Emmett

-Novia?- pregunté- Esa no es la novia de Emmett.- dije tratando de marcar mi territorio.

-La conoces?- preguntó Jane sonando un poco molesta.- Claro que es la novia de Emmett y es una historia totalmente romantica, cuando la abuela te la cuente te encantará.

-Claro que si- dije apretandole las mejillas- y creeme que si me quedare para escuchar esa maravillosa historia- dije recalcando "maravillosa" en el aire.

-Bueno pero no vayas a comerte mis cereales por la mañana ee- me advirtió Jane.

-Tus cereales son los mas deliciosos, siento comerlos- dije riendo.

-Edward! Es que la ultima vez te quedaste con la sorpresa!- dijo dandome un golpesito en el brazo.

-Buenas noches Jane- dije dandole un beso mientras me encaminaba hasta las escaleras para buscar lo que ahora seria mi cama en la sala de estar.

Llegue al sofa y me tumbe quedando comodamente acostado, mirado el techo y pensando en el angel que descansaba en mi habitación, pensando en su hermosa cara y sus labios que me llamaban me quede dormido.

La alarma de mi celular me despertó, abri lentamente mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz del sol que comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas navideñas de la sala, pase mi mano por mis ojos y despues por mi cabello tratando de peinarlo pero sabía que esto era una batalla perdida.

Moría por una taza de café caliente y humeante, asi que me dirigi a la cocina para preparar dicho liquido, estaba buscando una taza cuando escuche ruidos en la sala, mire el reloj del microondas para darme cuenta que eran las 6:15 de la mañana, camine hasta pararme en el umbral de la puerta y para mi sorpresa Bella mi cuñada se encontraba hablando por telefono.

-Si por favor, lo estaré esperando.. gracias- decia mi angel colgando el telefono y pasando sus manos por el cabello.

-Buenos dias- saludé haciendola saltar de la impresion.

-Oh por dios!- chilló Bella- buenos dias Edward!- dijo tocando su corazón.. a caso me dijo Edward… seguramente Emmett le habló de mi, aun asi me maraville de escuchar mi nombre en aquella hermosa voz.

-No recuerdo que nos conoscamos- dije mirandola y sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno es que no lo hemos hecho- dijo aclarandose la garganta- Emmett me ah hablado de ti.

-Si me imagino – dije mirandola como embelesado. Es obvio que Emmett le habló de todos nosotros.-Es muy posible que sea eso.

Nos quedamos parados ahi, por cuestion de minutos, no podía apartar la vista de su cara, de su seño fruncido y de esos hermosos ojos que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que eran de un extraño color marron casi al igual que su cabello. Ella parecía nerviosa y comenzo a jugar con sus manos. En ese instante el claxón de un coche comenzó a sonar.

-Oh ese debe ser mi taxi- dijo suspirando.

-Es que te vas tan rapido?- pregunté tratando de esconder mi inconformidad.

-Bueno es que tengo que trabajar- contestó dando un paso hacia la puerta de salida.

-Si lo imagino- contesté caminando hacia ella.

-Gusto en conocerte Edward- dijo levantando la mano en señal de saludo y despedida.

-Oye espera- dije tratando de detenerla, no se porque razón quería que ella siguiese ahí conmigo.

-Esta bien esta bien!- dijo levantando un poco la voz.- yo Edward,. Todo esto es..

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella- dije mirandola , tenía que quitar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ella es la prometida de mi hermano, el cual por cierto esta en coma y sería desleal que yo quisiera enrollarme con Bella… pero que estoy pensando! Enrollar es una palabra muy fuerte.. ella solo es mi cuñada, practicamente mi hermana y debo respetarla sii esooo debo hacer.

-Gracias- dijo suspirando.- nos vemos luego.- dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si dejandome en un estado de completo aturdimiento. Quiza quedarme un par de dias mas en casa no me caería nada mal, solo para saber mas por la salud de mi hermano Emmett.

En la Iglesia el sacerdote Smith comenzaba a decir su sermón, pero no era eso lo que escuchaba sino una monto de pensamientos en mi cabeza, había algo que quería hacer y no podía.. algo que quiza decepcionaría ami padre. Tenia que decirselo pero no sabía como. Mis hermanos estaban enterados de mi desagrado para con los negocios de la testamentaría, yo queria poner mi propio negocio así como Emmett había decidido años atrás dejar el negocio familiar e irse a estudiar Leyes.

-Así que quien esa tal Bella?- susurré al oido de mi padre.

-Es la prometida de tu hermano- contestó igualmente susurrando.

-Pensé que si Emmett deseaba casarse lo anunciaría en el New York times.- dije burlandome del hecho que Emmett le encantaba ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

-Si bueno quiza lo hizo- contestó mi padre- pero nosotros no leemos ese periodico.

-Papá necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- dije frunciendo el seño tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Dicelo ahorita así no podrá matarte- susurró Jane a mi lado divertida por mi desgracia.

-A mi me gusta más la misa en latín- dijo la abuela en susurros también.- Es más sencillo cuando no sabes que significa.

-Conseguiste la testamentaría de los Grant?- preguntó mi padre no haciendo caso al comentario divertido de la abuela.

-Si- conteste cansadamente, a mi padre siempre le preocupaban los negocios sobre todo si le ganabamos a las demas testamentarias.

-Y la de los Royce?- volvio a preguntar.

-También- conteste escuetamente.

-Las de los Darwin?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No pude llegar a tiempo- dije cansadamente

-Por amor de Dios Edward!- dijo mi padre subiendo la voz un poco.

-Carlisle!- chilló Esme mientras todos nos poniamos de pie- no blasfemes!

-Ahora llevas tu el negocio Edward! Se responsible por favor- rugió Carlisle.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo papá- dije mirando fijamente al altar, quiza asi serian mas faciles las cosas.

-Hablen en otro momento! Estamos a mitad de la misa- exclamó mi madre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pueden guardar silencio!- chilló un anciano que estaba en la banca trasera.- Estamos en misa.

-Por favor!- dijo Alice que se encontraba a un lado de la abuela, volteandose a mirar al anciano- ni que fuera usted el Papa.

-Quieren callarse por favor!- rugío mi madre haciendonos saltar a todos.

-Como es que han dejado leer el salmo a esa Stanley si es una drogadicta!- chilló la abuela haciendonos reir un poco.

Ya habría tiempo después para contarle a papá todos los planes que tenía.

* * *

**Please dejen un comentario hablando de la historia, o del clima**

**o de lo que quieran jaja pero dejen algo sip**

**saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
**


	8. Mas mentiras

**HOLA!**

**BUENO PUES AQUI ESTOY CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO LES AGRADE**

**SALUDOS  
**

* * *

**Más mentiras.**

**Pov Bella.**

Alice y yo caminabamos lentamente por el pasillo, admirando las fotografias familiares, las graduaciones, los cumpleaños. Todo el pasillo era una especie de altar para la familia Cullen.

-Aqui es.- dijo Alice dandome una enorme sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar comenzé a inspeccionar el cuarto, no era muy grande pero era acogedor, la cama estaba acomodada estrategicamente en medio de todo, la luz del farol del jardín se esparcía por los cojines azules con blanco, a cada lado de la cama había pequeños burós con lamparas de madera. Había cuadros con fotografías de Emmett y del que parecía ser Edward, un joven sumamente hermoso podría decir mas guapo que Emmett, de cabellos cobrizos y con una enorme sonrisa que me hacia poner erizada la piel.

-Te gusta?- preguntó Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos, no sabría decir si se referia a la habitación en si o a la sonrisa de su hermano.

-Claro, es muy linda- respondí tratando de hablar de la habitación.

-Oh ya lo creo- soltó una risita Alice como sabiendo el orden de mis pensamientos.- Aqui hay sabanas limpias y el baño esta por ahí- dijo apuntando a una puerta color madera.

-Claro y gracias Alice- dije sonriendole.

-Bella.. –Alice parecía pensar las palabras que usar- yo queria decirte algo importante, amo a mi familia, se como es Emmett y no me cabe en la cabeza la idea de que tu seas su prometida- dijo en un susurro.

-Alice yo…- no sabia que decir, quiza Alice ya se habia dado cuenta que yo no era el tipo de chica con el que su hermano deberia casarse, muy a mi pesar estaba consiente de todo esto.

-Bella yo solo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz.. y tu tambien claro- dijo sonriendo.- Buenas noches Bella.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejandome sola.

Comenzé a inspeccionar de nuevo la habitación, su olor era muy excitante, era una especie de convinación de madera, como de bosque y hierba recién cortada, algo que jamás había olido. Había un estante lleno de discos con todo tipo de musica, libros de los que la mayoría ya había leido, aun asi me maraville al ver la esquisita colección, yo nunca habia tenido tantos libros, los que eh leido han sido prestados de la biblioteca y este era uno de mis sueños, tener mi propia colección de libros.

Sentí mis ojos cansados así que me recoste sobre la cama después de quitarme los zapatos, me tapé con la primer sabana que encontré y no supe como ni cuando me quede dormida, el olor de las sabanas y de la habitación en si me embriagaba.

Abrí mis ojos rapidamente al escuchar voces, vi mi reloj y eran las 4 de la mañana, maravillosamente había logrado dormir 1 hora. Me levante de la enorme cama para acercarme a la puerta y escuchar quien estaba rondando el pasillo y lo que escuche me dejó sin aliento.

-Novia?- preguntó una aterciopelada voz- Esa no es la novia de Emmett- decía la hermosa y masculina voz con un toque de enojo, quiza era momento de decir toda la verdad Bella..

-La conoces?- preguntó Jane- Claro que es la novia de Emmett y es una historia totalmente romantica, cuando la abuela te la cuente te encantará.

-Claro que si- volvió a decir aquella voz, desearía poder ver al dueño de esa hermosa voz- y creeme que si me quedare para escuchar esa maravillosa historia- dijo en un tono que me pareció un poco sarcastico.

Jane y el desconocido parecían haberse movido del pasillo ya que sus voces se hacian cada vez mas lejanas y no lograba entender nada de lo que decian, con el corazón a mil corri de nuevo hasta la cama para recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco mas… seria en vano ya que estaba a muy poco de que toda esta mentira cayera y se deran cuenta de lo que pasó en realidad.

Y asi llegaron las 6 de la mañana y no había podido volver a dormir, por más que aspiraba aquel olor que me embriagaba no pude pegar los ojos, asi que decidi bajar y llamar un taxi, Esme seguro entenderia el porque me fui temprano y sin avisarles, les habia dicho que tenia trabajo temprano asi que ya tenia mis opciones bien simentadas.

Rapidamente llegue a la sala, cogi el telefono y marque para que un taxi lo mas pronto posible me recogiese de la Casa Cullen. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y acciones que cuando colgue el telefono no me di cuenta que ya tenía algo de compañia matutina.

-Buenos dias- saludo aquella aterciopelada voz que me habiadespertado de mis sueños. De la impresión salte y me gire rapidamente.

Frente a mi se encntraba el chico de las fotografias, y dejenme decirles que las fotos no le hacian ningun favor, en vivo era un Dios griego en persona, de una palidez hermosa, mandibula fuertemente afilada, ojos de un color verde esmeralda penetrante, cabello totalmente alborotado y color cobrizo y una sonrisa de lado que hacia que mi ropa interior comenzase a bajar.

-Oh por dios! Buenos dias Edward- salude a aquel Dios griego.

-No recuerdo que nos conoscamos- dijo frundiendo el seño y sonriendo aun mas.

-Oh bueno es que no lo hemos hecho- dije aclarandome la garganta, ya necesitaba mi dosis diaria de cafeína- emmett me ah hablado de ti- menti de nuevo.

-si me imagino- contesto pero no apartó su mirada de mi eso me hacia sentir un cosquilleo por completo sobre todo el cuerpo.- Es muy posible que sea eso- susrró mas para si que para mi.

No podia apartar la mirada de el y el hacia exactamente lo mismo, mis pies parecian haber olvidado como caminar hasta que el sonido del claxón del taxi me recordó como hacerlo.

-Oh ese debe ser mi taxi- dije en un suspiro.

-Es que te vas tan rapido?- pregunto un poco … inconforme?

-Bueno es que tengo que trabajar- conteste dando un paso hacia la salida, era ahora o nunca si me quedaba mas tiempo escupiria toda la sopa de lo que había ocurrido realmente aquel dia del accidente.

-Si lo imagino- contestó acompañandome a la puerta.

-Gusto en conocerte Edward- dije levantando la mano para despedirme.

-Oye espera- dijo tras demi entonces todo cayo, el sabia que yo no era la prometida de Emmett, el lo sabia…

-Esta bien.. esta bien!- dije- yo Edward.. todo esto es..

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella- dijo mirandome y no pude describir lo que sus ojos querian decirme en ese momento.

-Gracias- dije sin poder articular mas- nos vemos luego.

Y sali de la casa Cullen con dirección a mi departamento, ya alla en un territorio neutral sabría como afrontar todo esto.

Habían pasado dos dias después de que conocí a Edward, y por extraño que paresca no podía dejar de pensar en él, no me mal entiendan es simplemente que no sabría que decir si me lo encuentro a solas de nuevo.

Así que me recosté en mi cama pensando en la familia Cullen, en Emmett que aun estaba en coma, y sobre todo en Edward, en lo alocada que traía mi mente. Entonces recordé que tenía las cosas de Emmett que ese enfermero me había dado el dia del accidente, caminé hasta la caja que yacía en una esquina de mi alcoba y la tome para vacíarla por completo sobre la cama. Ahi entre tantas cosas que Emmett seguramente llevaba encima vi su cartera, habia dinero obviamente, un montonde tarjetas de credito, fotografías de el con Alice, Jane y Edward., habia llaves, y una bolsa de papel. Saque rapidamente lo que contenía esa bolsa y me quede petrficiada al ver que era una lata de comida para gatos.. eso queria decir que Emmett tenía un gato el cual tenía dias de no haber comido!

Me vesti rapidamente para emprender mi viaje hacia el departamento de Emmett, tome la direccion de su cartera y las llaves, sali corriendo para tomar un taxi rapidamente.. Pobre gatito!

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**PLEASE UN REVIEW PARA**_

_**ESTA ESCRITORA DESESPERADA JAJA  
**_


End file.
